


Impromptu

by Fishenod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being stood up, Breadstick meme, College AU, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, STUFF I TOUCHED DIDN'T TURN TO ANGST FOR ONCE, Witty Banter, dinner date, kinda hurt and comfort?, like i'm so proud of myself for writing this much fluff, yes i put the fucking breadstick meme in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishenod/pseuds/Fishenod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' “Again, why are you here?” </p><p>Propping his elbow up on the table and leaning his chin into his hand, Oikawa offered another charming smile. “I was rushing home from my part-time job and just missed the bus. How awful! You know that bus only comes every half hour? I had no choice but to wait for the next one and my phone died while I was sending a snapchat about my unfortunate evening. Then I saw someone who looked even more unfortunate across the street in this restaurant. He kept checking his watch and looking out the window and getting harassed by a pretty waitress for such a long time! It looked like the poor bloke was stood up by his date. So I decided to come in and save the night!” '</p><p>In which Iwaizumi Hajime gets stood up by his date and an unlikely person becomes the savior of his night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt shown to me by my beta, teasidesketches@tumblr.  
> Here's the original post: http://verthantea.tumblr.com/post/126293018887/danger-days-of-our-lives-likehemmins-imagine
> 
> The prompt was too cute and my inspiration was sparked once again. Wow, I didn't expect to write again so soon!

Iwaizumi Hajime glanced out the window before checking his watch. This pattern had become routine for nearly an hour since he was seated at the new Western bistro in town with a reservation for two. Unfortunately, his partner had yet to arrive. He stared at the empty seat across from him and fidgeted with his rolled up sleeves, smoothing out wrinkles that he had already gotten rid of half an hour ago and ignoring the stares of those seated around him.

He sighed softly when he saw the waitress returning. She was all smiles; if he looked closely, however, her eyes were filled with sympathy and, if his mind didn't deceive him, glinted with something a little more daring. “Can I take your order yet, sir?” she asked, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

With a small smile, he replied, “No, not yet. Thank you though.” 

“Would you like a small house salad or some other kind of appetizer? My offer from earlier still stands.” She smiled and twirled the strand that had come loose again. Iwaizumi’s smile turned into a half grimace at the waitress’s attempt to flirt with him. She had offered him free drinks and appetizers “on the house” the past couple times she checked on him, although she had dropped plenty of hints to indicate she was planning on treating him. He refused each time, still waiting for his date to arrive. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could fool himself into thinking his date was still coming. The girl had not sent any messages to indicate that she was on her way. He had sent one twenty minutes into his wait and had yet to receive a reply. She didn’t answer her phone, either. With the stares of the nearby diners boring into the back of his head, Iwaizumi stiffly answered, “No thank you. It’s fine.” 

The waitress deflated with another rejection, bowing. “I’ll be back to take your order later,” she promised and was gone again. 

Iwaizumi turned to the window next to him again, feeling the need to smack his head against the glass. He felt so stupid. He tugged at the collar of his light blue button up that he only saved for special occasions since he couldn’t really afford nice clothes. His daily attire consisted mostly of T-shirts and shorts and his nicer garments were reserved for parties and dates. 

Another glance at his watch, another heavy, restrained sigh from his mouth. It was now over an hour. He resolved to leave with whatever dignity he had left so he could waste the night away watching dumb videos on Nico Nico Douga and lamenting his failure of a night with microwave popcorn. While convincing himself to get up, the door to the restaurant flew open.

A flustered young man burst through the doors, glancing around the restaurant before locking eyes with Iwaizumi. Then he made a beeline for his table, plopping down on the vacant chair in front of Iwaizumi with a loud sigh of relief. The newcomer began fixing his windswept brown-hair and flashed a dazzling, dimpled smile at the bemused man in front of him with a short laugh. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Traffic was an absolute nightmare and I am so late. I’m glad you’re still here! Oh please let me pay as an apology!” He adjusted his vest and smoothed out his loose T-shirt while trying to catch his breath.

Iwaizumi stared hard at him, having never been more confused in his life than at that moment. He felt like every pair of eyes in the vicinity was now definitely on them, the unseemly couple seated along the outside edge of the restaurant. 

The stranger picked up the menu and started to scan it. Iwaizumi continued to stare, dumbfounded. He felt like he had seen this man somewhere before, but before he could pinpoint the memory, the waitress had come back, a hard smile on her lips. “A-ah, I see your guest…has arrived. C-can I take your order?” 

Honestly, Iwaizumi felt a little bad for the girl. She must be extremely embarrassed at the thought that she had been flirting with a man with no interest in women. While Iwaizumi struggled to find the right words to clear up whatever odd misunderstanding this was, the brunet gave a charming smile to her. “Ah, I’m so sorry! Can I please have a few more minutes, Miss?” 

“O-of course! Take your time, please!” she squeaked, caught off guard by this blinding smile. Iwaizumi squinted at the man across from him as the waitress flittered away, more flustered than she had been when she came over. 

The man caught the look from Iwaizumi and his charming smile took on a sly edge. He leaned forward, chestnut eyes glinting. “Just play along. Name’s Oikawa Tooru. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Jaw going slack, Iwaizumi fumbled for words, finally replying with, “Iwaizumi Hajime. Um.” He leaned forward as well. “I’m not…gay?” He sounded so confused that Oikawa gave a short chuckle. 

“Well, neither am I. But I’ll make a special exception for you.” His voice took on a flirtatious lilt and, oh god, Iwaizumi can feel the blood rushing to his face. He picked up the menu to flip through it again.

“Why are you here?” Iwaizumi asked, not willing to drop the fact that they were two not-gay guys on an impromptu date together. 

Oikawa took a couple more seconds looking at the menu before closing it and declaring, “I’ll just order whatever you’re getting.” 

“Answer the question.” 

“Jeez so pushy. Lighten up a little, Iwa-chan!” 

“I-Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi spluttered. 

“Yeah, we’re on a date, aren’t we! Gotta play the part and give you a cute pet name!” 

“Again, _why are you here?_ ” 

Propping his elbow up on the table and leaning his chin into his hand, Oikawa offered another charming smile. “I was rushing home from my part-time job and just missed the bus. How awful! You know that bus only comes every half hour? I had no choice but to wait for the next one and my phone died while I was sending a snapchat about my unfortunate evening. Then I saw someone who looked even more unfortunate across the street in this restaurant. He kept checking his watch and looking out the window and getting harassed by a pretty waitress for such a long time! It looked like the poor bloke was stood up by his date. So I decided to come in and save the night!” 

“What the hell.” Iwaizumi growled, offended by his description. “There are so many things wrong with what you just said.” Oikawa continued to smile, which gave Iwaizumi a tick in his temple. 

Feeling mocked and more dejected, he sat back and slumped in his chair. “Just go if you’re doing this for shits and giggles. I was about to leave anyways,” he mumbled, looking away. 

Oikawa sat up straighter, eyes softening. “Hey, I didn’t mean to make fun of you. I really did feel bad and wanted to help. I mean, the waitress probably won’t bother you anymore right? Plus you have a date! Who wouldn’t want to be on a date with me? I’m a real catch and fantastic company to have.” 

Iwaizumi looked back at him, letting out a soft snort. “Who told you that? Your mom?” he quipped. 

Gasping dramatically, Oikawa pouted, “That’s mean Iwa-chan! I’m offended!” 

“Well, now we’re even.” 

They looked at each other for a while before laughing softly. Iwaizumi felt his heart lightening a little bit as he pulled himself up a little higher. The waitress was back again with her smile, looking considerably less embarrassed. “What can I get you gentlemen?” 

“I’ll have the sirloin with potatoes and salad please,” Iwaizumi ordered, folding his menu closed.

“I’ll have the same,” Oikawa grinned, collecting up the menus and handing them back to her. 

“Got it. Would you two be interested in any of our wines?” 

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to decline, but Oikawa cut in, “We’ll each have a glass of the Pinot Noir.” 

He got a pointed look from Iwaizumi. “What? I said I was paying!” 

The waitress wrote down the order and promised to return with the drinks momentarily. Once she was gone, Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi. “Allow me introduce myself better. I’m a 3rd year in the School of Physical Education at Tokai University. I’m training to join the National Team for volleyball or to coach.” He looks expectantly at Iwaizumi. 

Blinking in surprise, Iwaizumi clears his throat. “I’m a 3rd year student studying sports medicine in the School of Medicine at Tokai University as well. I’m an intern at the clinic on campus, so I-” He stops short, realization dawning on him. “Wait, you’re _the_ Oikawa Tooru? Captain of Tokai’s Volleyball Club?” 

“Ding ding ding! The one and only! So you do know of me!” Oikawa chirps happily, clapping his hands. 

No wonder he seemed familiar. Iwaizumi had caught glimpses of him before, the first being when Oikawa was helped into the clinic by his teammates. He had apparently suffered a really bad knee injury and was out of commission for a couple of months. Although he never had to deal with actual patients, Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa multiple times throughout those months since he came in for weekly checkups. 

“And you know who I am?” Iwaizumi chanced a guess, causing Oikawa’s grin to widen. It reminded Iwaizumi of a fox. 

“Hard to miss that scowling face every time I limped into the clinic. Do you hate your internship or something?” 

“Maybe it’s because I sensed a certain shitty presence there,” Iwaizumi snapped.

“Again, I’m crushed.” Oikawa looked anything but that, making Iwaizumi mouth pull up into a crooked smile. 

Triumphantly, Oikawa beamed, “There we go. Doesn’t it feel better smiling? You look nice when you smile.” It seemed sincere enough of a compliment, so Iwaizumi couldn’t help the return of blood to his cheeks. Eyes half-lidding, Oikawa added, “You’re cute when you blush too.” 

Blush deepening, Iwaizumi stammered, “Sh-Shut up, Trashykawa.”

“That’s not a good pet name at all, Iwa-chan!” 

“Oh yeah? How about Shittykawa?” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, feigning hurt. “Meanest date ever!” 

Their banter was cut short when the waitress returned with their wine and some complimentary breadsticks. “Your meals will be out shortly. Enjoy.” She scurried away again, Oikawa watching her go with calculating eyes. 

“Poor girl. I must have shocked her quite a bit when I showed up.” He didn’t sound remorseful or pitying at all as he ripped himself a piece of bread. 

“Yeah, well, double goes for me.” Iwaizumi found that he had settled into the rhythm of chatting with Oikawa, not quite minding the pretense they were under. Oikawa seemed to catch onto the easygoing tone in his voice, chewing thoughtfully on his bread. He finished the piece he was eating, face taking on a serious expression.

“Ok, I have something important to ask you.” He sounded so solemn that Iwaizumi paused in his own chewing.

“Wh-What?” he prompted uneasily. 

“Do you…” Oikawa leaned in. Iwaizumi stared at him, unblinking. “Like to watch alien movies.” 

“Alien movies?” he parroted dumbly. “Uh, they’re alright…I guess?”

Oikawa scrutinized him for a second before leaning back and picking up the remainder of the breadstick. “Sorry, something has come up. I have to go, immediately.” 

Iwaizumi deadpanned, not bothering to hide how unimpressed he was. “Really? Did you really just pull a meme on me?” 

“This is serious business, Iwaizumi-san.” Oikawa replied, holding the breadstick up. “Aliens are THE epitome of everything that is right with this world.” 

Iwaizumi started to laugh heartily, smacking a hand onto the table. “Oh my god, ok, that makes no sense. First of all.” He sat up straighter. “Aliens aren’t even from this world. That’s why they’re aliens. Secondly, Godzilla is superior.”

“Excuse me, are you trying to tell me that a giant lizard is better than extraterrestrial lifeforms in spaceships? I knew it, this can’t work out.” Holding the breadstick close, Oikawa declared, “If only I had a purse, it would be stuffed full of breadsticks by now.” 

Iwaizumi snickered again and locked eyes with Oikawa. His date was grinning, though any hint of mischief was absent, leaving only a dazed look of delight. Iwaizumi felt a little winded by the expression, asking, “What?”

“Hm? Ah.” Oikawa blinked. “Nothing.” 

Their meals came at the point and the two took up their utensils. Their conversation fell short as the two started to eat, and Iwaizumi felt the growing pressure to start conversation again. “Erm, so do you eat western cuisine often?” 

“Nope. Not at all. I usually prefer good-old Japanese food.” 

“I see.” Iwaizumi stabbed a potato with his fork. “Me too. There’s a place near the university that I go to all the time. They make the best agedashi tofu. It’s my favorite.” 

“Iwa-chan, agedashi tofu isn’t a full meal.” Oikawa tutted, pointing his fork at Iwaizumi. 

Defensive, he retorted, “Of course I don’t only eat the tofu! I’m just saying that because it’s my favorite.” 

“Well my favorite is milk bread!” 

“That’s not a meal either, Trashykawa!” 

“Yes it is! You can have it for breakfast and it makes a great snack!”

Iwaizumi scoffed, “Snacks aren’t meals.”

“It’s ok, Iwa-chan. I can see you don’t understand the true value of milk bread and their fluffy goodness.” Oikawa voice was overflowing with so much pity that Iwaizumi’s eye twitched. “The subtle sweetness and the milky and buttery flavors would have cured you of your scowl long ago if you did. All that tofu made you sour!” 

“Insulting my favorite now? I should be stuffing breadsticks into my bag and leaving,” Iwaizumi threatened jokingly. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

Iwaizumi reached for a breadstick, raising his eyebrows. Oikawa pouted, “Fine! Leave me, meanie!” 

“You said you’re paying anyways, so I can leave anytime.” 

“Now who’s the horrible one?” he cried, stuffing a fork-full of salad into his mouth. 

Iwaizumi answers with a soft snort, taking a sip of his wine. He paused, swishing the wine around in his glass. “This…this is nice,” he manages to say, looking up at Oikawa, who also stopped eating. “Thanks.” 

“Aw, don’t get soft on me now. I haven’t insulted you enough tonight.” 

Iwaizumi reached for the breadsticks again. Oikawa relented, “Ok, ok! You drive a hard bargain, Iwa-chan.” He looked back down at his food, smiling fondly. “I’m glad. To be honest, I was so nervous when I first sat down. I didn’t know how you would take it when a random stranger burst in pretending to be your date. For all I know, you weren’t stood up at all and was waiting up on a colleague or waiting for a flash mob or the right time to commit murder-”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat and Oikawa flashed him a cunning smile. “Just kidding. Anyways, I’m glad your date stood you up, as messed up as that sounds. I’m having fun too.” He held up his wine glass. “Cheers.” 

Unable to help himself, Iwaizumi raised his glass with a smile. “Cheers.”

They continued their friendly banter as they polished off their steaks, trading stories and insults. Iwaizumi found out that Oikawa has had a self-declared rival since middle school, a wing spiker by the name of “Ushiwaka-chan.” He didn’t miss the way that Oikawa’s eyes glistened when he spoke about his first victory against his team. When Oikawa Tooru was happy, he shined; Iwaizumi found himself captivated by the dazzling aura he gave off. 

When he was recounted sad tales, like his knee injury and how he was terrified that he had exacerbated an old wound that would have ended his career, Iwaizumi felt his heart going out to the man. This was a person full of dreams and aspirations with the motivation and capabilities to accomplish them. Hearing the fear in Oikawa’s voice disguised by thinly-veiled bravado made Iwaizumi’s stomach crawl uneasily at how close his spirit came to being crushed. 

One tale led to the next and soon, the two had finished their meals and ordered dessert. “And then –oh my god I was such a shitty kid- I ran out of the house while my mom wasn’t looking so I wouldn’t have to eat the damn tomatoes. I only got down the block before I heard her screaming my name. I knew I was so screwed when I got home and as punishment my mom made me eat an entire tomato. I don’t think I’ve ever been so traumatized in my life.” Iwaizumi concluded his story with a head shake and Oikawa was failing miserably at holding his laughter in.

“Are you an idiot, Iwa-chan?” 

“Do you wanna die, Shittykawa?” 

Oikawa held up his hands in peace, smirking, “But really, tomatoes? How did you manage to finish that shit?” 

“You would have kept eating if you had my mom staring down your back.” 

“Ah. Moms can be really scary.” 

Iwaizumi shivered. “Seriously.” 

“Still, I can’t believe it.” 

“You know what else is unbelievable?” Iwaizumi smirked back. “That a certain someone thought he was actually an alien for two years of his life because his dad claimed that he found him in a crater in the backyard.” 

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks. “Ok first of all I was SEVEN at the time…” 

“And I was five. I think you beat me in immaturity. Congratulations, you win in something else,” Iwaizumi commented with mirth. 

“That’s not something to be proud of winning!” 

Their conversation died down momentarily again, but they both noticed how quiet the restaurant had gotten. Iwaizumi glanced at his watch and blinked in surprise. They had been there for at least two hours, eating dinner and chatting. Oikawa checked his phone as well and wiped his mouth. “Perhaps we should get the bill now. It’s gotten pretty late.” 

Iwaizumi felt a gnawing in his stomach and realized it was disappointment. “Yeah, I guess so.” 

The waitress brought them the bill, but before Oikawa had a chance to take it, Iwaizumi swiped it from her hands. She jumped in surprise before bowing and quickly leaving. 

“What the hell, Iwa-chan! I said I would pay!” Oikawa pouted, reaching for the check. 

Iwaizumi pulled it out of reach, shaking his head. “No, you’ve done enough. This evening…it went from a disaster to a really good night. All because you came in here. So…thank you.” He blushed, looking down at the check and gulping. It was pretty pricey with the wine, but he pulled his credit card out nonetheless. Oikawa was glaring at him when he looked up. “Seriously. It’s fine. Thank you. Truly.” 

Oikawa deflated, glare softening. He didn’t say a word. The waitress rang up their bill and returned. “Thank you. Have a good night!” She gave a wink and Iwaizumi had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t a flirty wink that time.

They walked outside together. Oikawa looked at the bus stop across the street and Iwaizumi said, “Hey, I’ll drive you back. I brought my car and we’re heading back towards the university anyways, right?” 

“I’d like that. Thanks.” Oikawa beamed and followed Iwaizumi to the car. He gave directions to his place and they were off. They chatted casually on the short drive back and before they knew it, Iwaizumi pulled into the parking lot at the apartment complex. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Iwaizumi took a deep breath to bid Oikawa farewell when the latter interrupted. “You know, I’ve been eyeing you for a while now.” 

Intrigued, Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa, but he wasn’t meeting his eyes. He continued, “I saw you the first time there, at the clinic, and didn’t think much of it. But you seemed so earnest with your job that it caught my eye the next couple of times. I’d like to think I’m pretty good at reading people. The first time you smiled, I could see you were a pretty genuine guy. I always kinda wanted to talk to you, just to see what kind of person you are.” He looked up, smiling softly. “I’m glad I got that chance tonight.” 

Speechless and confident that he was blushing, Iwaizumi turned away to try and collect himself. “What the hell was that,” he mumbled.

“Anyways! Good night! Thanks for dinner!” He unlocked the car door, about to step out. After a short pause, he took out his phone and turned back to Iwaizumi. “Hey, let’s trade numbers. So I can pay next time.” 

“Oh. Oh, um, yeah sure. Trade numbers.” Iwaizumi fumbled with his phone, opening up his contact log. They traded phones and added their information. Iwaizumi was less than impressed with Oikawa listing his name as “The Great Oikawa” but didn’t say anything. He locked his phone and looked back at Oikawa. “Good night.” With the unspoken promise of another dinner date, he smiled and watched as Oikawa stepped out of his car and went around towards the front entrance of the apartment complex. To his surprise, he found himself looking forward to it.

After a bit of hesitation, he rolled down his window and called out, “Wait!” 

Oikawa turned around, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Iwaizumi pursed his lips before asking, “Are you really…uh…not gay?” 

Oikawa opened his mouth and replied, but Iwaizumi was unable to hear him. He squinted. “Huh? I didn’t hear that.” 

Oikawa walked back closer, repeating what he said. Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows, still unable to hear him. “Honestly, I can’t hear a single thing you said. Can you speak louder?” 

With a devious smile, Oikawa walked all the way up to Iwaizumi’s car window. He leaned down and Iwaizumi’s senses were bombarded with soft brown locks and men’s cologne. He felt a small pressure on his cheek and realized in the next moment that it was a kiss, but he was far more focused on the sultry whisper drifting into his ears.

“Hmmm, I wonder.” Oikawa Tooru pulled back, walking back towards his apartment once again. He flashed one last smile and Iwaizumi Hajime felt his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> The breadstick meme is my favorite thing right now. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I hope you enjoyed it! My beta came up with the line: "Well, neither am I. But I’ll make a special exception for you." Thank you very much, because that's what spurred me on to write this. 
> 
> hmu @ fishenod.tumblr.com 8) I'm deep in IwaOi hell right now and would love to meet others in the same (un)fortunate hell as me. :')


End file.
